The Wedding
by notjaneausten
Summary: A multi-chapter fic based on a selection from Rhinozilla's 30 Day CARYL challenge: Rosemary McLeod (Day 4); Carl ships CARYL (Day 17); CARYL at Glenn and Maggie's wedding (Day 21) and Everyone ships it loud and Proud (Day 26). Daryl will act a little OOC but only in a good way! Mainly CARYL but nearly everyone from the prison group is mentioned; with the addition of Merle!
1. Carol Hates Daryl, or does she?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR STORY LINES FROM TWD.**

"Oh, Maggie you look beautiful!" Carol was helping Maggie to dress in the Warden's office the day of her wedding to Glenn. It didn't seem to matter anymore if weddings were officiated or not; the little scraps of paper that used to signify that you were married were a thing of the past. Since the prison had taken in the refugees from Woodbury, Hershel had overseen two 'ceremonies'; Tyreese and Karen, being one of the first and Glenn and his daughter being the third.

"You don't think it's too much?" Maggie whirled around, sending the medium length cream skirt whirling out around her.

"I think it's perfect, and Glenn is gonna bust when he sees you walking out into the yard wearing that." Carol smiled over at the younger woman, stepping up to smooth the dress into place. Maggie and Michonne had found the dress in a little boutique whilst out on a run. It wasn't a traditional wedding gown by any stretch but a simple silk dress with a sweetheart neckline; it was a rich cream with layers of chiffon underskirts that billowed out as she walked along.

"I just wanted something a little special that could maybe be passed along to the next one in line, say Michonne maybe?" Maggie winked over at the lady in question who snorted in response.

"Not unless you've got Hugh Jackman tucked away somewhere I don't know about." Michonne took a swig of fizzy cider and jerked her head slightly in Carol's direction.

"No, Hugh Jackman we ain't got. We do have a rather handsome redneck or two, Carol – you interested in catching my bouquet?" Carol nearly spat out the mouthful of champagne substitute that she'd just taken and whirled around to face the innocent looking pair.

"What? Why…why would you say something like that? There's nothing going on between me and Daryl…" Too late, Carol realised that they could have classed any number of their group as rednecks and groaned when she realised her faux pas. "Ladies, stop. I repeat…there is **nothing** going on between Daryl Dixon and myself, nothing…Even if there were, he's been spending a lot of time over in the Woodbury block of late, so I think he's found someone of interest over there." Carol turned away slightly and swallowed hard, not wanting to let Maggie or Michonne see how much their teasing had affected her. Daryl had been pulling away from her ever since Maggie and Glenn announced their engagement, sure there was nothing intimate between them; but even the light flirtation had stopped in the last couple of weeks as he had been visiting someone over in the Woodbury block every evening and not returning to his perch until very late; and one more than one occasion not at all.

"Hey, Carol – we're sorry, we didn't realise. C'mon, there's no need to hide away, it's us." Maggie drew Carol back around to face them and gently wiped a tear away from her cheek. "Sweetie, you know you can tell us anything, right?"

Michonne stepped forward and placed a hand against Carol's back lightly. "I don't think you have anything to worry about with regards to the Woodbury women, Carol. I've spent a lot of time with Daryl out on runs, and he's never had a word to say about any of them."

"Yeah, well we all know how good he is about hiding his feelings or saying nothin' at all." Maggie muttered sotto voce, and Michonne dipped her head. "Yeah, maybe that wasn't such a good example after all. He doesn't have much to say at the best of times and he has been quieter than normal these last few weeks."

"Look guys, I'm fine okay? I've made my peace with it and I'm determined to be happy for him." Carol smiled tremulously and straightened her shoulders. "Now, I thought we had a wedding to get ready for?"

"Do you want me to have a word with him? Find out what's going on? It might set your mind at ease, at least then you might be able to move on…" Michonne offered quietly and Carol shook her head.

"Thanks sweetie; but he'd never admit to anything anyway, he'd probably go all gooey and hunch his shoulders; you can tell when he gets embarrassed as the tips of his ears go all red. 'S why he keeps his hair long at the sides; a bit of camouflage."

"Carol…" Maggie felt tears prickle behind her lashes and fluttered her hand in front of her eyes to prevent them falling.

"Maggie! Stop, you'll ruin your perfect face! We've been hoarding this stuff especially for today!" Carol sniffled a little and dabbed beneath Maggie's eyes with a piece of tissue.

"I can't help it; I'm so happy that I'm gonna get to be with Glenn for the rest of my life and you're not happy, and that makes me saaaddd!" Maggie slumped against Michonne's strong shoulder and sobbed; Michonne threw a startled look over in Carol's direction.

"You sure she's only had fizzy juice in that glass? Cause she's acting like she's three sheets to the wind."

"Maggie! Stop it!" Carol spoke firmly and tapped Maggie on the shoulder. "Listen to me, young lady! There is a man waiting for you out there, that one person that you've managed to find despite everything that's happened since the world went crazy. Now, you're gonna dry your eyes and we're gonna get Beth back in here to fix your face up and then all of us are gonna walk out of here smilin' and enjoy the day for what it is – **your** wedding day, Maggie."

"Okay, just promise me one thing, Carol." Maggie mumbled against Michonne's shoulder.

"What?"

"Promise me that you'll wear that blue dress that I picked out for you, and let Bethie fix your face up a little?"

"I don't know, Maggie. That dress is awfully skimpy; it's got no sleeves for one thing."

"Please, Carol? For me?" Maggie sniffled and Michonne reluctantly patted her back sympathetically, she really wasn't any good at the touchy feely stuff but was beginning to soften slightly from the hardened warrior that had appeared at the fence with Walker entrails smeared all over her slim frame.

"If I agree, will you at least let me wear my white wrap with it? Its lacy looking and I'd feel a little better without my scars on display for all to see; I really don't feel up to answering all of the questions tonight."

"Uh-huh." Maggie nodded slightly and peered up slightly through the hair that had fallen forward to cover her face.

"Okay, then. Bring on the dress."

"Yay!" Maggie sprang away from Michonne's shoulder and swept her hair back from a remarkably composed face. "Bethie!" She yelled out of the door. "Get in here! She said yes!"

"Why you little….." Carol realised she'd been had, and Maggie grinned over at her.

"I deserve an Oscar for that little performance, doncha think? Carol, we're gonna make that man regret never getting his chance with you. By the end of tonight, you're gonna have so many men drooling over your feet that in a couple of hours, you're gonna be saying; 'Daryl who?'"

"I don't know, Maggie…I haven't done this sort of thing since before I was married; Ed didn't let me wear more than a little foundation and mascara, and that was only because he couldn't stand my freckles and wanted me to cover them up all the time." Carol frowned over at the vast array of cosmetics that Beth was laying out on the desk.

"Well, I think your freckles are gorgeous so we're just gonna add a little sparkle here and there. Just a little something to make your eyes pop… voila! Don't get any over that dress, and make sure you wear the white heels if you're gonna be wearing that white lacy wrap." Beth issued stern instructions as she finished dabbing on the last of the pale red lipstick. "Now, you've got five minutes and then I want to see you all outside. Maggie – since Daddy's performing the ceremony all the guys were fighting over who was gonna be the one to walk you down the aisle. I had 'em picking straws to decide! Your escort will be waiting at the door for you; Michonne, go and get yourself seated, Carol, you're with me. Don't be late!"

"Quite the little Hitler, isn't she?" Michonne remarked as Beth hustled out of the office, closing the door firmly behind her.

"Beth's been planning our weddings since she was old enough to spell the word. All I had to do was supply the groom and the dress – she's arranged all the rest, wouldn't even give me a hint." Maggie held the blue dress out for Carol to slip into and then finally they were ready. "Come on ladies, let's get me married!"


	2. Carl ships CARYL

Maggie stepped out of the cellblock door into the courtyard and caught her breath at the change Beth had brought over the place in just a few short hours. She had commandeered every able bodied person to sweep the yard clean of debris and to move the metal benches away from the sides of the yard in order to form a makeshift aisle leading to a wooden pergola draped in greenery. Above their heads Beth had strung strands of wire across the yard and from that wire hung hundreds of tiny paper lanterns, each with a tiny candle inside.

She smiled as she met her escort at the door, a smart looking Carl dressed in a white shirt and string tie offered his arm to her and they started the slow walk down the makeshift aisle, the sound of a harmonica playing the wedding march made them falter slightly. Maggie looked to the side to see Merle Dixon stepping forward blowing out the melody on a pocket harmonica and Carl smiled over at her as they continued forward. Maggie breathed in deep as the scent of lilacs and roses permeated the sultry summer night air.

Beth stepped lightly in place behind Maggie with Carol bringing up the rear. As they fell into step, more than one eye was drawn to the figure in blue stepping elegantly behind the bride to be. Beth winked over her shoulder at the other bridesmaid and whispered; "See what I mean? Can't keep his eyes off you…"

"Sshh, I'm trying to concentrate!" Carol muttered back, focusing her attention on the pergola in front and not the man standing next to a very gobsmacked looking Glenn who had just turned around to get his first look at the bride.

"Maggie – you look…No, I have no words…" Glenn received Maggie's hand from Carl who stepped aside to take his place next to Daryl, who was also wearing a white shirt (without the sleeves ripped out) and a string tie. Hershel leant over the makeshift altar made out of a wooden stool to enfold the Glenn into a hug.

"Look after my little girl, Glenn." Hershel whispered into his ear, choking back the tears. He pulled back and said a little louder, "I'm still young enough to whip yer ass, if you mess around on my daughter."

"Yes, Hershel." Glenn laughed and squeezed Maggie's hand. Hershel then stepped back into the pergola picked up his worn leather bible from where it rested on the table.

"There's a passage from John 13:34; 'A new command I give you; Love one another. As I have loved you, so you must love one another.' Now that passage is particularly important to Maggie and myself; I shared it with her when I married her stepmother and she quoted it back to me not a few days after she met Glenn." Hershel smiled over at his daughter who smiled tearfully back, remembering that she had used it when trying to persuade her father not to force Rick's group to leave the Greene farm. "I read it out to you tonight, not to detract from the wedding vows that Maggie and Glenn have chosen tonight; but to add to them. We have come together as a family; not as separated groups that happen to be sharing the same refuge but as a family; so I repeat again; 'Love one another…"

"As I have loved you, so you must love one another." The whole group murmured along with him, and many felt emotion clogging the back of their throat.

One person in particular, felt those words held particular meaning; that night especially. He had been planning something special for the bride and groom but there was another person he was also hoping to impress, and she was standing not ten feet away from him right now.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered in the sight of God to join together this man and this woman in the state of Holy Matrimony…" Hershel held Maggie and Glenn's hands in his own and nodded over to his daughter.

"Glenn, I promise to you that I will love you and cherish you for all the days that we have left on earth. I make a solemn vow that I will never let you down; even in death."

"Maggie, I promise to you that I will love you and cherish you for all the days…and nights…that we have left on earth. I make a solemn vow that I will never let you down; even in death." Glenn repeated his vows and there was a little snort from the man standing next to him at his little amendment to the vows they had written together. They slid their wedding bands on and Hershel cleared his throat and nodded over at Glenn.

"Son, you may know kiss your bride." As Glenn leant forward, Daryl tapped him on the shoulder; causing him to pause and look over.

"Don't forget, Short Round; ya have an audience, so keep it clean!" Everyone sniggered and Glenn blushed, remembering the last time that Daryl had caught him with his pants down; well unbuttoned and shirtless at least.

"Ladies and Gentlemen; it is my pleasure to introduce Mr and Mrs Glenn Rhee." Whistles and cheers followed Hershel's booming announcement and Merle struck up a quick paced rendition of the Wedding March again as Glenn whooped and whirled Maggie in the air. Beth clapped her hands for attention and called out.

"Everyone! If you'd like to head over to the Woodbury block; we have a bit of a feast set up and later there will be a surprise entertainer for y'all."

"Glenn, Maggie; I'd like to give you all of the luck in the world – I'd like to think that Lori's somewhere up there looking down and smiling at the two of you right now. You're both off watch and run duties for the next two days and I've arranged for a little honeymoon suite up in tower three." Rick leant over to kiss Maggie's cheek and slapped Glenn on the back.

"Rick, I don't know what to say…"

"No need to say anything…go on in and enjoy yourselves. Me and Carl have got this shift covered; Michonne and Dave from Woodbury are gonna take over at ten; we'll head on in then and hopefully Daryl will have set aside a few beers for me."

"Beer? We have beer?" Maggie pulled Glenn away, and blew a kiss over in Rick's direction. "C'mon, Glenn didn't you hear the man, we have beer!" Carol stepped forward to place her arm on Rick's sleeve.

"Rick, I don't mind taking this shift if you want to head in now." Rick shifted on his feet and seemed to be looking at something over her shoulder.

"Ah…thanks Carol…" His eyes widened as he realised what Daryl was trying to indicate – it looked as if the other man was threatening bodily harm if he granted Carol's wish. "But we've got it covered, haven't we, Carl?"

"Sure, we'll be in at ten. Save me a dance, Carol?"

"Okay, sweetie. I'll add you to my dance card." Carol leant over to ruffle the boy's hair, which for once wasn't covered by the borrowed Stetson. Carl pulled away slightly, so Carol swooped down to press a noisy kiss against his cheek.

"Hey - do I get a dance too?" Rick called out and Carol chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Sure, Rick. I'll pencil you in, too." Carol waved over her shoulder and not sparing a glance at Daryl started to walk towards D block.

"What, no kiss? Unfair, Carol!" Carol simply waved over her shoulder and carried on walking, leaving Daryl gazing after her with a frown on his face.

"So, what's up with the miming action? I coulda been in there sinking a few beers by now…" Rick grumbled half-heartedly at Daryl, Carl just smirked; he knew what Daryl's plans were for later that evening, having been in at the beginning of the plans.

"Just wanted Carol to have a little fun this evening, that's all. You know she works too damned hard around here as it is – helping source and cook all the extra food for this shindig and taking care of everyone's little wants at the same time."

"Uh-huh, that all it as, bro? 'Cause ya seemed mighty put out that she didn't want to be in there, and I didn't see her offering you a dance later." Rick recalled the rather stilted way that Carol had been acting around Daryl for the last few weeks and the way that she had breezed past him just then without a smile or a nudge in his direction. The group enjoyed the banter and flirtation between the pair and it was always interesting to see the little ways that Carol could think up to make Daryl blush.

"I don't know what's gotten into her lately; she's changed around me and I don't know why."

"You still going ahead with the plan, though? Right, Daryl?" Carl bounced a little on the balls of his feet; and Daryl looked over with a worried frown.

"I don't know whether I should now."

"Aww, come on D! You have to! All that work we put in…Rose…" Carl caught the warning in Daryl's eye just in time, and stopped in his tracks. "I mean all that work we put in…didn't think you would just chicken out…"

"Watch it, squirt!" Daryl warned, narrowing his eyes at the younger boy.

"Rose? You mean, Rose Dalton – that little brunette over in D? You put Carol aside over that strumpet? Jeez, no wonder Carol's pissed at you, man!" Rick placed his hands on his hips and glared over at Daryl, who squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze and decided to come clean.

"No! It ain't like that! One, me and Carol ain't together like that anyway; and two…Carl was talking about Mrs. McLeod – Rosemary's been helping me…arrange the entertainment for Glenn and Maggie." Rick also picked up on Daryl's slight hesitation over what Mrs. McLeod was really helping him with, but didn't push the matter any further; he could see that Daryl was growing more and more agitated by the minute. Rick looked down at his son.

"So, you know about this 'special entertainment', Carl?"

"Sure, Dad. I'm part of it, I've been helping Daryl and Rose get everything set up for weeks now."

"Thank God; I thought you'd been sneaking off with one of the girls from Woodbury…" Rick sighed gratefully; having worked himself up into a state over where Carl had been disappearing to every night after dinner. "Look, it won't take the both of us tonight. Why don't you go ahead and help Daryl, and I'll take the shift myself. Go on, now; before I change my mind." Rick nudged Carl over in Daryl's direction and watched the pair of them slip off into the shadows of the block. He looked up into the twilight sky and sighed heavily.

"Hope you're happy, Lori. Didn't rant and rave like I said I was gonna. Turned out it was nothing to worry about after all. Take care, sweetheart and good night." Rick turned and made his way up to the guard tower, trying to tune out the sounds drifting up from the cell block below in order to spot anything happening beyond the fences. He propped his feet up on the railing and leant back against the wooden chair that they kept up there and focused his attention to the fence lines instead.


	3. Rosemary McLeod Everyone ships CARYL

Just as Rick had predicted there was beer, wine, whiskey and other assorted alcoholic beverages on offer in the Woodbury block, Daryl and Rick had been raiding liquor stores for the past month in order to have enough on hand for the wedding. Michonne and Carol had been in charge of the food; working from detailed lists provided by Beth. Carol had worked wonders with a few pre-packaged cake mixes and a box of ready mixed frosting to prepare a pretty decent wedding cake that took centre stage at the tables running the length of the entertainment room in the cell block. Everyone had pitched in to shift tables and chairs; even the women from the block had offered to take a turn in the laundry rooms to try and scrub the velvet curtains hiding the large projection screen at the rear of the room. Those curtains now served as table cloths hiding metal coated plastic tables weighed down with the abundance of food.

The alcohol was flowing freely as someone set up a battery operated CD player at the end of the room and people started to dance around the makeshift dance floor. Spirits were high, and it was almost as if they were at a real wedding reception if you could ignore the bars on the doors and the bare concrete walls.

Carol and Michonne were sharing a small table at the back of the room, when Michonne nudged Carol's shoulder and pointed out just how many stares the other woman was on the receiving end of.

"Oh, Michonne. How do you know they aren't staring at you?" Carol shrugged it off, she didn't want to attract anyone's attention and certainly had no intention of returning any of the stares and smiles.

"Well, now if it ain't the prettiest two ladies in this whole joint? Care to dance?" Merle's husky voice came from behind them as he hitched his leg onto one of the spare chairs. "I must say, ya clean up pretty good, little mouse. Didja see the way ma 'lil bro couldn't take his eyes off ya?"

"Really? Now, isn't that interesting Carol?" Michonne nudged Carol's arm again chuckling in amusement, and laughed even harder when Carol huffed in annoyance.

"Oh ho! Is that the way the wind blows? Trouble in paradise, no wonder Daryl's been such a dick this week; ain't hardly seen him, I thought he'd finally made a move and was bunked in with you, guess not…"

"He certainly has not been 'bunking in' with me, Merle Dixon!" Carol leant forward, eyes sparkling with fury and jabbed Merle in the chest with her index finger. "And I'll thank you to keep your observations to yourself in future! I'm going to get a drink, preferably a large one!" Carol stormed off, skirt whirling up to give a flash of her legs, and more than one set of appreciative eyes followed her to the drinks table, Merle included.

"Now that is one fine looking woman when she's all riled up like that! Cain't believe ma brother's been dumb enough to pass that one over."

"So maybe, you'd like to give us a helping hand tonight? We want to make Daryl see exactly what he's been missing out on all this time; and maybe he'll realise what an idiot he's been for throwing her over for one of **those**." Michonne leant forward to draw Merle into their little escapade and nodded over at the group of giggling girls that made up Daryl's new fan club.

"My Nubian Queen, it would be my pleasure. Ain't gonna be no trouble at all to flirt a little and steal a dance or two, yup no trouble at all. Maybe Carol might even change her mind about who the best Dixon boy is around here after all." Merle winked over and clinked his beer bottle in a toast. Carol came wandering back over to the table clutching a bottle of Tequila and three shot glasses.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, Merle. It's not your fault that Daryl's an ass. Buy you a drink?"

"Sure, sweet thing. How many of those have you had already?" Merle accepted a glass and allowed Carol to fill it to the brim. She poured a glass for Michonne and set the bottle down a little unsteadily.

"Not nearly enough." Carol poured herself another glass and raised it in a toast. "Here's to the end of the world; and the fact that we can still throw a damned good party!"

"Here, here!" Merle chinked his glass against Carol's and then Michonne's before they tossed back the shots.

"No lime or salt, I'm afraid. But still, candy is dandy…"

"But liquor is quicker!" Merle finished with a flourish and poured another round. "Don't look now, but Daryl's just walked in and he don't look too happy with me sitting here with you."

"Pfft! Drink up, Merle and we'll try to ignore him." Carol clinked his glass, splashing a little of the Tequila over her hand, she licked it off and smacked her lips together. The younger Dixon watching her every moment from across the room; hating the way she looked so comfortable and at ease with his brother. He looked around at a tap on the shoulder.

"Well, are we gonna do this thing or not? I ain't getting' any younger you know." Mrs. McLeod tapped her foot impatiently and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I guess so, we'll start with the one we prepared for Maggie and see how things go from there. Yo, Carl? You ready, boy?" Daryl raised his voice slightly and called over to where Carl was sitting sipping a soda next to Beth and keeping an eye on his sister at the same time. Carl raised a thumb and Daryl slipped off behind the makeshift stage area. Beth nodded over to Tyreese who thumbed the switch on the CD player, sending the room into silence. Beth climbed the few steps up to the stage area and raised her hand for attention.

"Hey y'all. I hope you're having a good time tonight?"

"Yeah!" Called back Maggie, from where she and Glenn were sitting wrapped around each other at the back of the room.

"Now, Steve and Mike from Woodbury - would you please stand up and give everyone a wave, guys?" Steve and Mike stood up, albeit a little unsteady from the copious amounts of beer they had consumed and waved happily around the room. "Thanks, guys. Now; y'all probably haven't even noticed but I just wanted to thank the guys for all the hard work they've put into getting the generators running tonight so that we could have the lights on in here tonight…" Everyone looked around the room and gasped; the lighting was so subtle in the room that everyone had assumed Beth had hooked up battery lanterns but now they all realised that the lighting came from cinema style wall lights dotted around the room. A round of applause rang out and Beth held out a hand to settle everyone down again. "Now that electricity has meant that we are able to offer Glenn and Maggie a very special gift tonight. Glenn, Maggie would you please stand up and take to the floor?"

Maggie looked over at her sister and raised her eyebrows but pulled Glenn up to walk over to the middle of the room. "Ladies, Gentlemen – I am proud to present Rosemary McLeod and the Redneck's!" Beth stepped aside and two men from Woodbury rolled an upright piano on stage, followed by another carrying an old fashioned microphone. Rosemary McLeod stepped out on stage and walked over to the microphone, Beth coming to stand at her right. To everyone's amazement Carl and Daryl followed her out, Carl taking a seat at the piano and Daryl stood just to Rosemary's left side and put a fiddle to his chin. He nodded to Carl and the gentle melody started.

_'How do I get through one night without you? If I had to live without you?_

_What kind of life would that be?'_

Rosemary's still powerful voice started to sing, with Beth providing the harmonies and Daryl's soft accompaniment. It took a little while for Maggie and Glenn to realise what was happening and then with tears rolling down her face she stepped into Glenn's waiting arms and they started to sway gently to their first dance as man and wife.

"She remembered…this was the song I said I always wanted to hear at my wedding." Maggie sobbed into Glenn's shoulder and he gently reached up to wipe away her tears and cradled her against him even tighter.

_'How do I live without you? I want to know?_

_How do I breathe without you, if you ever go?_

_How do I ever, ever survive?'_

"I'm not going anywhere, Maggie. I love you." Glenn whispered into her hair.

"I love you, too." Maggie whispered back and then laughed as Glenn bent her backwards in an exaggerated dip. Rosemary and Beth finished the song to a huge round of applause and then beckoned Daryl and Carl over to accept their share. Daryl fidgeted with the bow of his fiddle and Carl coloured at the attention, and then they resumed their places waiting for Daryl to continue. He tapped his foot and started to play the introduction and after a while Carl picked up the beat. Rosemary stepped aside and Beth took the lead;

_'The Devil went down to Georgia. He was looking for a soul to steal._

_He was in a bind, 'cause he was way behind. He was looking to make a deal…'_

Merle jumped to his feet and clapped along with the music, hollering over the stamping feet.

"Play that fiddle, boy!"

"And with our special guest, Hershel Greene!" Rosemary made the announcement to hoots from Michonne and Merle who stomped their feet in appreciation. Hershel walked out on stage carrying another fiddle, and had changed his clothes so that he matched Carl and Daryl.

_'I guess you didn't know it, but I'm a fiddle player too…' _Hershel leant into the microphone and his singing voice was naturally suited to that particular song; sounding very much like Charlie Daniels himself.

"Go Dad!" Maggie and Glenn hollered out, and Hershel winked over in their direction and continued to sing:

_'And if you'd care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you_

_Now you play a pretty good fiddle boy, but to give the Devil his due_

_I'll bet a fiddle of gold against your soul, 'cause I think I'm better than you'_

Hershel stepped aside as Daryl leant into the microphone and picked up the lead;

_'The boy said My name's Johnny, and it might be a sin_

_But I'll take your bet; and you're gonna regret_

_'Cause I'm the best that's ever been.'_

There were hoots and hollers all around the room once Daryl finished his part and he stepped back as Beth took the lead again. Once she had finished, Hershel stepped forward again and drew his bow across the strings to play the Devil's solo. He finished to a round of thunderous applause just as Rick

"Sshh…Daryl's up next!" Merle slapped Rick's shoulder in an effort to make him hush and pay attention and the other man's mouth fell open as Daryl stepped up to the mic again.

'_Well, you're pretty good ol' son,_

_But sit down in that chair right there_

_And let me show you how it's done'_

With the first draw of his bow the room erupted into cheers and hoots. "I can't believe he can play like that!" Rick gaped at the sight of the redneck playing for all he was worth; sweat dripping off his brow. His eyes widened even further at the sight of Carl pounding away at the piano.

"Lori couldn't even get him to practise his scales…He quit after a couple of years, I never even knew he could play like that." Rick cupped a hand around his mouth and hooted over at his son. "Go, Carl!"

"Daryl picked up the fiddle one day when we were stayin' with our Ma's folks up in the mountains. After one week, he could play like that." Merle nodded over to where Daryl was playing furiously on stage. "C'mon, boy! Ya can play faster than that!" Merle yelled out and Daryl nodded slightly and winked over. His bow moved faster and faster across the strings until you could hardly see through the blur of his hand. Merle hooted and leant down to grab Carol by the hand. "C'mon Carol, ya said yer used ta dance; show them how it's done!" She laughed and tried to resist but ended up stomping along with the rest as Daryl drew the last few notes out of the fiddle and stepped up to the microphone to drawl out his last few lines.

_'Devil, just come on back if you ever wanna try again,  
I done told you once—you son of a bitch—I'm the best that's ever been'_

As Beth and Rosemary stepped in to sing the chorus, Daryl stepped back to wipe the sweat off his brow. He glanced over at the dance floor, and smirked as he saw Merle trying his moves on Carol and she swiftly stepped aside. He glanced over at Hershel and nodded as both men picked up their bows to play the final chorus along with the ladies. Rick cut in on Merle and swept Carol away into the large crowd forming at the front of the stage. Hershel and Daryl made a final flourish and finished the song to a round of stomping feet and thunderous applause.

"Okay guys, the bands gonna take a little break now but they'll be back for a few more songs in a short while." Beth spoke into the microphone, and there were groans of disappointment. "I hope that was disappointment 'cause we're taking a break…."

"Yes!"

"That's what I thought, don't forget Daryl's crossbow is never too far away!" Beth quipped, and everyone chuckled. "Let's hear it for Rosemary McLeod and her Redneck's - with special guest Hershel Greene!"


	4. You Made Me Love You

Carl stepped down off the stage and ran over to his Dad; who crouched down to enfold him in a warm hug. "Your Mom would be so proud of you, right now. I'm glad I came in to see it."

"Was I really okay? I've been brushing up with Rose, she's been practising with me and Daryl all week."

"Rose and Daryl, really?" Rick looked over at Carol and raised his eyebrows questioningly. She shrugged as if it didn't bother her at all, but Rick knew that she must have had good reasons for believing that Daryl had been stepping out with someone else. "Tell ya what, sport. Go and see if Carol's ready for that dance and I'll catch up with you in a minute. I want to have a quick talk with Daryl. I won't be long." Rick shooed Carl away as he strode across to see an exhausted Daryl sitting to one side of the stage guzzling a bottle of water.

"Hey man, that was really somethin'. I had no idea you could play at all, let alone like that!"

"Hershel talked me into it, he wanted to play something fer Maggie and Glenn and needed another fiddle player. Haven't played in years; but it's funny the things that stick with ya. One of the guys brought this over from Woodbury – it was his wife's and he didn't want to leave it behind after she passed on. Said I could have it now, but I don't know…" Daryl caressed the well-worn fiddle in the same manner that he cared for his crossbow.

"Yeah, I think you do." Rick sat down beside his friend and followed Daryl's eyes over to where he was watching Carol giggling at something Maggie and Michonne said. "Talk to me, Daryl. How can I help you?"

"Don't think ya can help me out with this one, man. Sometimes a man's just gotta accept that he cain't always get what he wants…" Daryl shrugged and forced his gaze away from the woman that captured his attention.

"Oh, I don't know. She seemed pretty focused on you while you were playin' just now. Tried to get her to dance with me, but all she wanted to do was stare at your pretty face. Cain't think why…" Rick mused quietly and felt Daryl stiffen slightly at his side. He glanced over to see Daryl waiting for him o continue. "Yeah, I got her away from Merle thinking that she'd concentrate on my handsome and charming self but you were all she kept talking about. Every other word out of her mouth was 'Daryl'."

"Don't be yanking my chain, Rick." Daryl warned quietly. "Not about this, please."

"Brother, if you want that woman you need to tell her. She's gonna get fed up of you brushing her off and move on to the next lucky fella; and believe me there are plenty of guys in here that would be queueing up for just a glimpse of that sweet smile, the one she used to keep only for you. That very smile, she's giving your dear brother right now." Rick happened to glance over at where Merle had cut in on Carol's conversation with Maggie, and his attempt to draw her away into the shadows.

"Right…" Daryl growled low and looked across at where Rosemary and Beth were huddled over sheet music just below the stage area. "Yer gonna wanna stick around fer this one, Rick. It's gonna be your one chance to make me watch a fool of myself."

"What are you up to now?" Rick's eyes narrowed suspiciously as Daryl lept off the stage to bend down to whisper into Rosemary's ear. He could see the older lady grinning and reaching up to squeeze Daryl's cheek; like a favourite aunt. He could also see her reach over to tap his behind and he shifted around to speak to Beth. "Hmm…not like an aunt after all then. You'd better watch out, Carol, you might have some competition after all." Rick chuckled to himself as he wandered over to take a seat next to Michonne.

"Thought you were on at ten?"

"Dave said that he and one of other guys would take it; they're not big on parties, said they would prefer being outside. Buy you a beer, Sheriff?" Michonne held up a bottle in invitation and at his nod, slid a cool one over to him.

"You know what those four have planned next?" Rick sipped his beer and nodded over to where Carl had joined the little huddle at the table. Michonne started to peel the label off her own bottle and shook her head.

"Hopefully they're telling him to pull his head outta his ass and get his shit in gear with Carol. That woman deserves better than the silent treatment he's been giving her. If you'd have seen her earlier…" Michonne shook her head again and took a long pull out of the bottle. It was the longest speech Rick had ever heard her make, and he could see that she was well on the way to being tipsy.

"Tell me, Mich…what was she like earlier? 'Cause I have to tell you, she looks pretty happy right now." Rick nodded over to where Carol was giggling in the corner with Maggie and Glenn. He had an arm wrapped around each woman's waist and looked perfectly content. Merle on the other hand looked completely miserable; he caught Rick's eye and started to make his way over to the table.

"That's because she's got nearly a quarter bottle of Tequila in her and is looking at everything through an alcohol induced haze. Probably how Merle got her to dance with him; she probably thought he was Daryl…" Michonne stopped talking as Merle slumped into a chair at the table and stole the beer from her hand.

"Daryl this, Daryl that…Carol just cain't shut up about the man. One minute she's telling me that they aren't together and she's ready to move on and the next he seems to be the best thing since the invention of the vibrator…her words not mine."

"Yeah, I wouldn't worry about Carol too much; I've seen her drink many a man under the table before, me included."

"What's my fool brother up to now?" Merle sat up a little straighter in the chair; if he couldn't make headway with Carol then he'd sure like to see his brother try.

"I don't know…all he said was that it would be the only chance for me to see him make a fool of himself. And I think that he's just about ready to start…" They sat back in their chairs as Beth signalled for Tyreese to switch the CD player off again and the lights slowly dimmed so only the stage was lit up. Rosemary walked out onto the stage and Carl stepped over to the piano. Rosemary stepped up to the microphone and leant in close.

"This song goes out to one special lady out there…from your very own Redneck." Oohs and aahs filled the room as a lone spot light swung around to highlight Carol; who squirmed under the scrutiny. Glenn whispered something in her ear which made her blush and Maggie giggle.

_'You made me love you, I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to do it._

_You made me want you and all the time you knew it, I guess you always knew it.'_

The soulful voice of Rosemary singing Patsy Cline held everyone's attention, not only because she had the perfect voice for the song; but because the whole room knew that it was the story of Daryl's struggle with Carol.

_'You made me happy sometimes, sometimes you made me glad._

_But there were times dear, you made me feel so bad.'_

Everyone from Rick's group could relate to the lyrics, and even Glenn reached over to grab hold of Carol's hand to give it a gentle squeeze. They knew that Daryl had an aversion to being touched stemming from years of abuse from his father and they also knew that Carol had been the victim of an abusive marriage; and yet somehow they had been drawn to each other like a moth to a flame.

_'You made me sigh for I didn't wanna tell ya, I didn't wanna tell ya_

_I didn't wanna tell ya._

_I want some lovin', that's true_

_Yes I do, indeed I do, you know I do'_

A distinctive, gravelly voice came from the shadows behind Rosemary and there was a sigh as Daryl stepped up to the microphone and added his masculine tones to Rosemary's smooth as whiskey voice.

_'Give me give me give me what I cry for_

_You know you've got the brand o kisses_

_That I'd die for…'_

Beth stepped out of the shadows and added her voice to the mix; blending in perfectly with Daryl and Rosemary. Suddenly Daryl disappeared off stage and walked slowly toward Carol holding a Cherokee Rose. He knelt at her feet and placed the rose in her lap.

"You know you made me love you." He whispered softly as he raised her hand to his lips and tenderly kissed her palm.


	5. Epilogue: Wanna catch my bouquet?

"Yeah…but…" Carol smiled as she started to reply; Daryl winked over as already knew what she was about to say.

"I loved you first." They spoke at the same time, and this time when he leant forward it was to find that she'd already met him halfway. Their lips met in the gentlest of kisses, and was only interrupted by Maggie's loud question;

"So, Daryl – you wanna catch my bouquet?" He raised his head and both he and Carol smirked over at the loud bride. He raised his eyebrow questioningly at Carol and she raised an eyebrow back at him; neither one wanting to give in and ask that all important.

"Do I hafta?" He whined playfully, "Ain't it enough that I sang ta ya?"

"Yes, ya 'hafta'. Otherwise, I'll be leaving you to explain to the grandchildren why grandma and grandpa are living in sin after sixty years."

"Only sixty years?" Daryl waggled his eyebrows suggestively and then realised what she had said. "Grandchildren? Ya mean that you'd wanna have kids with me? Really?"

"Of course I would, Pookie. I want the whole thing with you, no half measures." Carol placed her hands either side of his cheeks and kissed his lips tenderly, feeling him smile against her lips.

"Hershel! Where's that old goat got to now? Hershel!" Daryl rose to his feet, pulling Carol up alongside him.

"No need to shout boy, I'm right here." Hershel rose up from where he had been sitting chatting with Rosemary and felt in his pocket for his bible. "So, let's cut to the chase shall we? Daryl – do you want to marry this woman?"

"Yes sir, I do." Daryl nodded swiftly, squeezing Carol's hand as he spoke. Hershel turned to face Carol.

"Carol – do you want to marry this smart mouth redneck…" Hershel began and then catching a glare from Daryl started again. "Sorry, honey. What I meant to say do you want to marry Daryl?"

"Yes, I do." Carol returned Daryl's squeeze and he lifted their joined hands to his mouth to kiss the back of her hand.

"Okay, then. Consider yerself married!"

"Just like that? No fancy words or pergola? None of that shit?" Daryl gaped over at the older man, Hershel sighed.

"Son, you really want to go through all of this fuss and mess?" He swept his hand around the room, and looked over at the stunned looking man. "That's what I thought, now kiss your bride and if you hurry I hear there's still one remaining guard tower available…" Hershel found himself talking to thin air as Daryl swept a laughing Carol up into his arms and over his shoulder as he strode out of the door. Carol waved goodbye to a shocked looking Merle; who still didn't believe his brother just pulled that off and blew a kiss over to Rick and Carl.

"I'll have to give you that dance another time, gentlemen."

"No, she won't. We're gonna be too busy working on those grandchildren for anything else. Two days off rotation wasn't it, Rick?" Daryl swatted her bottom playfully and arched a brow over at his stunned friend. As Rick nodded slowly, the realisation of what had just occurred sunk through his alcohol soaked head.

"He really did it. I didn't think he would, but he really did it!" He sank back to the table and Merle slid another bottle across the table.

"Drink up, friendly. We're the last remaining single guys from the original group. I know you're probably still mourning Lori, but there's a lot of eyes on us at the moment; so drink up!" Rick looked up at the older man and discretely glanced around the room; why did he suddenly feel like he was on offer to the highest bidder? Merle was right, all the ladies were throwing suggestive glances across at the pair of them and it wasn't a comfortable feeling at all.

"Think I'll go and relieve Mick and Dave from watch, I'm suddenly not in a party mood." Rick pushed the bottle back at Merle and rose to his feet, suddenly stone cold sober.

"You know what? I think I'll join you." Merle got up too and shoulder to shoulder the two men swiftly left the room as fast as their feet would carry them without actually breaking into a run.

**AN: 'How Do I Live?' Lyrics by Diane Warren, 'The Devil Went Down to Georgia' Lyrics by the Charlie Daniels Band and 'You Made Me Love You' Lyrics by Joseph McCarthy.**


End file.
